Days With No Life Saga
by GH0ST-MAN
Summary: Josh and his friends must stop Sussan to save mankind! Can they do it?  but remeber this is a ghost story so things are not as simple as they seem!
1. Book 1

**Days with No Life Sega**

**One Day...No Life**

**Book 1**

**Characters:**

**Josh Harding - Me - Aged 12**

**Mum - Mum/Ghost - Aged N/A**

**Dad - Dad/Ghost - Aged N/A**

**Sussan - Ghost - Aged N/A**

I couldn't wait that night. I was excited and wanted to know what will happen. Eastenders was on BBC 1 at 7:30pm. I wanted know what will happen to Peggi? The time had come! Would Peggi survive? …

Then all of a sudden a voice came from nowhere.

"Josh. Dinner!" it was my mum.

"Not now! Eastenders is on!" I shouted back. There was no reply. But I still decide to go down stairs in a mood. I stomped down stairs. 3 stomps. My mum started to talk again.

"Come on Jo…" It stopped suddenly. I couldn't see her. So I thought I would search for her around the house. Nowhere to be found. It was weird but I just decided to run back up stairs and watch Eastenders on BBC Iplayer. After that I had a brilliant idea…

I would ring her! The phone rang down stairs. I thought it was strange at that point on. Because my mum always takes her phone with her where ever she goes. I sprinted up stairs to find dad. Nowhere up stairs. So I ran back down stairs. But I slipped and made loud bangs.3 bangs. I was fine. Then a voice came from dad.

" Are you O.K Jo…?" It stopped suddenly like my mum's voice did.

"DAD!" I shouted back as loud as could. I shouted again.

"DAD!" There was no reply. I started to get the shivers. My knees where banging together. My teeth were chatter together like mad. I thought my teeth were going to break. I sat there on the top of the lading for about 30 minuets. Then a voice came from nowhere.

"Josh! Josh! How do you like your family not to be there with you?" This voice came in a blood-stopping way. I answered but my voice was stumbling.

"Who…Who…There?"

"No one!" It replied. My heart stopped dead. It froze. It stopped beating. I thought my life would end at that moment…

Suddenly, I jumped a mile! A hand touched my shoulder.

"Hello Josh!" The voice came from behind me. I didn't dare to look behind but I had to. I whished I hadn't when I did.

It was Sussan! The scarcest person in the world! She appeared in my nightmares all the time but she must be real. I could she her. I could touch her (but didn't want to though).

A hand came out at my face. It soon turned black. My life turned black…

To Be Continued…


	2. Book 2

**Days With No Life Sega**

**Two Days...Still No Life**

**Book 2**

**New Characters:**

**Harry Townsend - My Best Friend - Aged 12 **

**Tom - My Friend Brother - Aged 16**

My life changed a lot from that day on. I was having a black life. A few days pasted and my sight started to get better. But it was a little black so I could only just see! Later that day I meet an old mate. Named Harry Townsend. He was my best mate and always will be. The wired thing was the thing happened to Harry last night where he lost his parents and Sussan was there and made him have a black life. Also, he has nightmares about Sussan too. We chatted for a bit then came up with a brilliant idea…

We would get Sussan back by trying to kill her to save man kind. He agreed with me. So we must work together two kill her. But things were not as easy as we thought!… I was having strange nightmares about Sussan still. Then one day I woke up and saw a figure. It was a ghost. But as soon as I let eyes on the figure I knew who it was straight away. It was…

It was mum! She told me very important things. This what she said:

"Josh, Sussan turned me into a ghost. You must get her back for what she did. Here is where she lives." She gave me a piece of paper it said on it:

25, long brook road, Blurton,

Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire,

Then she carried on.

"Don't worry dad is O.K too. Got to go now. Good luck, take care and bye." Before I could say any thing she had disappeared and I had a piece of paper in my hand. Me and Harry must think of a plan.

The next day me and Harry thought of a plan. It was to…

O.K our plan was not brilliant! Well it started out as a good plan. But then we thought of bad points. Cleaver bad points.

He is what we thought of:

Barge down the door with MP40's in our hands. Then shot at will. Or go though the cats flap. Then we thought she might not have a cat flap. But she might not have a door or a window or any thing. So we had no plan! It sound stupid but think logically. She's a ghost you don't know if she's got anything at all!

Then all of a sudden, my phone rang. It said it was Tom ringing me. I wondered why for a bit. Then, I answered the phone to find out why.

"JOSH! JOSH!" He said this like he was out of breath.

"ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS HAPPENING!"

"WHAT!" I replied in total shock.

"I'LL BE OVER THERE AS QUICK AS I CAN!" (Find more about zombie apocalypse read on fan fiction L4DA-SN1PEZz story) (Author) I sprinted as fast as I could. My heart echoed in my head. Hard. My legs were banging on the floor. Then I stopped suddenly. Directly in front of the BP garage.

I slowly lifted my head up. There was the ugly thing I have ever seen in my whole life. And always will be. A zombie.

I couldn't do anything. I was useless. I was going to catch the infection. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked it back. I fell over into this bush.

"Hello Josh we meet again" I was in total shock.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Book 3

**Days With No Life Sega**

**Mr Crepsley**

**Book 3**

**New Characters:**

**Dom - My Friend - Aged 12**

**Harry Davis - My Old Friend ****- Aged 12**

**Mr Crepsley - A Freak Show Performer/Vampire - Aged N/A**

It was Mr Crepsley. Mr Crepsley is a vampire. I saw him when I went to this show called Cirque De Freak (which is French for circus of freaks) I went with my mate Harry Davis (not Harry Townsend my best friend who's with me at the moment) Then that remind me I ran in front and left him behind.

"Josh. Where are you? What that? ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I could here Harry Townsend just though the bush. I decided to get my hand on his shoulder and yanked him into the bush. "Harry!" I shouted in joy. I was so glad he was safe. Then Mr Crepsley started to speak.

"Josh, you have to come a half-vampire to save your life. You will be quick and be able to get away from the zombies!" But I did want to become a half vampire. In the end we decided to go up Tom's and see who would do it. Harry and me jumped on Mr Crepsley back so he could run and take us to Tom's house. In a slept second we arrived. Tom and Dom were the only ones in the house as the rest of the family were in the USA for a job bonus by their dad. They left Tom and Dom behind to continue at school. As soon as they opened the door I said "Was that fast enough for you?" Tom and Dom just smiled and let us inside. After a few minuets we discussed who wanted to turn into the half vampire. Both of them looked confused. I told them the full story starting from Sussan and ending with Mr Crepsley. A knock came at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door. Then I froze. I was in total shock. There was thing I could do. BANG! I shut the door with a great push. I ran into the room where every one was and just said, "We need to get out of here." I said this with fear in my eyes. I could hear the door handle rattling. He wanted to come in. Next, he started banging on the door. We climbed out of the window to get away. Mr Crepsley let us all on his back and we were at tesco in less then a second. Once we at tesco Tom asked me. "Why we fled his house?" I simply answered

"We were in danger." I was shacking that point. Then Tom asked,

"What did you see?"

"I saw…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
